mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Morgan
Dan Morgan is part of the current M.I. High spy team (Series 6-Present). She is portrayed by Sam Strike. Biography Dan Morgan (Saint Hearts student and M.I.9 spy, Series 6-Present) is a master at martial arts, parkour, and is a field agent alongside Zoe and Aneisha. It is implied throughout most of the series that he fancies Zoe who in return has mutual feelings. Dan is unofficially nicknamed "Mr. Practical" due to his sceptical view towards fantastical theories (as seen in "The Dark Wizard") and often has an "old-school" approach to his spywork. He was recruited to MI9 after being seen performing parkour when chasing after some theives who stole an old lady's handbag. He and Zoe often go on action missions together both being trained in fighting. Dan is a skilled young warrior, but doesnt always make the right choices. He always wants to help his friends, and does what he can to do so. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts. When Zoe first joined the team, Dan made it very obvious he didn't trust her, but when she showed that she was willing to sacrifice her life to save Stella, Frank and the team from the Grand Master's laser by throwing herself in front of it he realised that he could trust her. It is obvious that Zoe and Dan like each other as they frequently back each other up in what the other is saying and care for the other and it would be amazing if they admit this. Zoe often gets called Dan's girlfriend and they often get called 'Romeo and Juliet' throughout the series. They share a romantic hug in 'The Dark Wizard'. Relationships Zoe Zoe is Dan's crush, but when Zoe first joined M.I High he made it obvious he didn't trust her. However as the series progressed, it became clear they were good friends, and as shown in Episode 9, The Dark wizard, they are more than good friends, as they share a romantic hug together and Dan is prepared to risk his life for her, confronting the wizard who has her in his grasp. He also says later on: I'm lucky because I get to work for MI9, defeat the villain and save the princess for real. In Series 6 Episode 4, Dan asks Zoe out on a date which she said yes to but Zoe didn't realise it was a date until Tom said to her ' I thought he was never gonna ask you out on a date.'and zoe replied 'a date?' as she did not know what was going on. Zoe cares for Dan in the same way he does for her and always tries to keep him out of danger and has saved his life many times with her advanced combat skills. Aneisha feels left out everytime they do a mission because Dan always go with Zoe. Gallery Trojan_Korps.jpg|The team in, "Trojan KORPS". Untitled12.jpg|The team in, "Mission: Incredible". Prison_Break.jpg|Mr Flatley and Dan in, "Prison Break". The_Mayze.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The Mazye". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". Dan Morgan.png Dan and Zoe.jpg DAN_-_Copy.png Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg Category:Saint Hearts Category:M.I.9